


The Letter

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Ripley stared at her laptop, before sighing.





	The Letter

Ripley stared at her laptop, before sighing. She’d been waiting on this email from her boss for almost a week now and she couldn’t get started without it. Out of boredom, and perhaps a little bit of curiosity, she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out the letter from Gramps. Taking care not to make too much noise, she opened it. Inside there were two pieces of paper. The first was a letter. The second appeared to be a deed. It felt strange to see her grandfather’s writing after all these years. Before she could start reading, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Her boss.

“Why haven’t you gotten started?” He asked, folding his arms.

“You… never sent me the email.” Ripley replied somewhat awkwardly. The boss snorted.

“You’re going to have to do better than that. I sent the email a week ago.”

As if to truly screw Ripley over, her email dinged and the message appeared. Ripley frowned, before glancing down at her letter. Gramps had left her a farm. Her very own farm.

“You know what? We’re done.” She spat, standing and picking up her bag. Before her boss could object, she was gone.


End file.
